swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
List Komitetu Siedmiu
List Komitetu Siedmiu rozesłany 1 marca 1918 roku przez opozycjonistów do części zborów Badaczy Pisma Świętego po przegranych wyborach Zarządu Towarzystwa Strażnica. Bezpośrednio doprowadził on do podziału wśród zborów i odłączenia się około czterech tysięcy członków ruchu od Towarzystwa Strażnica. Jednak już lipcu i sierpniu 1918 Komitet się podzielił i usunięto z niego trzech spośród siedmiu założycieli. W ten sposób powstały różne niezależne i skłócone ze sobą grupy badackie. List do Badaczy Pisma Świętego z całego świata. NASI SERDECZNIE UMIŁOWANI BRACIA I SIOSTRY! Pozdrowienia w imieniu Zbawiciela! Niżej podpisany Komitet zwraca się do was w tym czasie z posłannictwem w sprawach najwyższej wagi i wielkiej doniosłości — sprawach, które są bardzo bliskie sercu wszystkich wiernych dzieci Bożych. Prosimy was, drodzy bracia, o cierpliwość, gdy czytacie to oświadczenie. Apostoł Paweł dał nam uroczyste ostrzeżenie dotyczące naszych czasów, ostatnich dni ziemskiej wędrówki Kościoła: „Każdego robota jawna będzie; bo to dzień pokaże; gdyż przez ogień objawiona będzie, a każdego roboty, jaka jest, ogień doświadczy”. Oświadczenia podobne do tego znajdują się w wielkim proroctwie naszego Pana oraz w pismach innych apostołów i proroków. Zaiste, te pisma są mądre i mistrzowskie, te głosy, które „z przeszłości” przemawiają do ludu Bożego w tych „dniach ostatecznych”! Dlatego żaden z wiernych stróżów nie powinien być przerażony ani przytłoczony, gdy znajdzie się pośród tych ognistych doświadczeń, a pomyślne wytrwanie w nich będzie dla nich oznaczało „niezwiędłą koronę chwały”. Zgodnie ze swoją obietnicą Pan w słusznym czasie zesłał Kościołowi Laodycejskiemu „onego Sługę”. Ten fakt przekonał nas, że przepowiednia Zbawiciela odnośnie „wiernego i roztropnego sługi (...), który w słusznym czasie miał dać pokarm domownikom”, wypełniła się w osobie i pracy naszego umiłowanego pastora, brata Russella. Zaledwie szesnaście miesięcy temu ten wielki mąż Boży odszedł od nas, wierzymy, aby „zawsze być z Panem”. Jego odejście dla wiernego ludu Bożego stało się powodem odczucia głębokiego osamotnienia i straty. A jednak, gdy on nadal wypatruje kierownictwa Dobrego Pasterza, On obficie go błogosławi przez ponowne studiowanie sześciu tomów „Wykładów Pisma Świętego” oraz wcześniejszych numerów „Strażnicy”. Obecnie ci wierni badacze dostrzegają, iż wiele wyjaśnień oraz nauk naszego drogiego Pastora zawiera głębię znaczenia, z której, jak się wydaje, nie zdawano sobie sprawy kiedy on był wśród nas, można też wątpić, czy był świadomy pełnej mocy i wagi wielu ze swoich poruczeń. Czyż nie przypominamy sobie, umiłowani bracia i siostry, jak niezmiennie pamiętał o braciach i siostrach oraz jak napominał świętych „dniem i nocą”? Nie wątpimy, iż było to „ze łzami”, i zaiste kosztem gorzkich prześladowań i ziemskich strat, a nawet kosztem samego życia. On, jak święty Paweł, mógłby powiedzieć: „Wszakże ja na nic nie dbam, i nie jest mi tak droga dusza moja, bym tylko bieg mój z radością wykonał, i posługę, którą wziąłem od Pana Jezusa, na oświadczenie Ewangelii łaski Bożej”. Raz po raz zwracał naszą uwagę na święte i doniosłe ostrzeżenia Pisma Świętego oraz nawoływał nas do powagi i czujności wobec zamysłów i krętactw naszego przeciwnika. Jakoby posiadając dar starożytnych proroków, spodziewał się doświadczeń ostatnich członków Kościoła i wydawało się, że wyczuwa pewną szczególną ognistą próbę i silne złudzenie, które mogłoby ogarnąć szeregi ludu Prawdy i dokonać spustoszenia wśród ogromnej liczby częściowo poświęconych, nie zdoławszy zwieść jedynie „samych wybranych”. Niestety, w tak krótkim czasie po odejściu naszego drogiego Pastora miano zdać sobie sprawę z zupełnego i ogólnoświatowego wypełniania się jego, mających podniosły charakter, przepowiedni! Zaiste, ta ognista próba była tak subtelna i tak dogłębnie badała serca, iż najwyraźniej zaskoczyła większość znienacka! Prawdopodobnie nie było tak surowej próby dla ludu Bożego od dni odstępstwa we wczesnym okresie Wieku Ewangelii. Nie jest naszym celem, drogo umiłowani, zagłębiać się w fakty i okoliczności, które doprowadziły do tej wielkiej próby wśród ludu Bożego; nie będziemy tu także rozważali źródeł natury żadnych kontrowersji, czy też czynów i postępowania różnych, zamieszanych w nie, braci i sióstr. Wiele z tych rzeczy w uczciwy i zgodny z prawdą sposób przedstawiono waszej uwadze we wcześniejszych publikacjach, z którymi miało do czynienia kilku niżej podpisanych braci. Chcielibyśmy oświadczyć, iż wszystkie publikacje można jeszcze otrzymać pod adresem, który będzie dalej podany. Wystarczy tu powiedzieć, iż wydaje się, że nasz drogi Pastor, przewidując pewne wielkie próby po swoim odejściu, starał się umocnić instytucję, przez którą prowadził pracę Żniwa przeciw zakusom przeciwnika. Jako zarządca dóbr Pańskich, brat Russell zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż ma prawo kierowania nią nie tylko podczas swego życia, ale również przez Statut „Towarzystwa Biblijnego i Traktatowego – Strażnica” oraz swój testament, także po swojej śmierci. Poza tym, prawa autorskie różnych książek itp. stanowiły jego prywatną własność i przed przekazaniem ich Towarzystwu od zarządu domagał się obietnicy pozwolenia mu prowadzić pracę Towarzystwa zgodnie z swoimi życzeniami za życia, a po śmierci dyktować jego kierunki działania tak jak zostały one nakreślone w jego Pismach, Statucie i Testamencie. Boskie Prawo oraz ludzkie zobowiązania wymagają, by taka umowa została wiernie wykonana. Wyrażamy głęboki żal z powodu postępowania większości, która przeciwnie do jego życzeń, obrała inny niż jego kierunek działania. Lojalność względem prawdy i sprawiedliwości zabrania nam poddawać się temu przeciwnemu kierunkowi, ponieważ sankcjonuje on pogwałcenie Boskich zarządzeń co do zasad działania Towarzystwa. (Dz 5:29). To mówimy z miłującymi sercami, które są zasmucone postępowaniem większości; jednak mówimy, ponieważ wierzymy, iż to jest wolą Pana w interesie Jego wiernego ludu. Od wielu wybitnych braci i nie tylko, ale także od wielkich i małych zborów prawie z całego świata, niżej podpisani bracia otrzymali wiadomości, które bez cienia wątpliwości wskazują, jak wiele drogich owieczek Pańskich jest zdezorientowanych i zagubionych z powodu innowacji minionego roku. Wielu pisze do nas z głębokim smutkiem i strapieniem, zwracając się o radę i pomoc. Jakże głęboko współczujemy ze wszystkimi, których to dotyczy! Prawdziwie Mistrz powiedział, iż Jego owce „idą za Nim, gdyż znają głos Jego, a za obcym nie idą!” Docierają do nas informacje, iż wielu braci praktycznie zostało odciętych od służby przez to, iż otrzymali do rozprowadzenia nową literaturę, z którą nie mogą się w pełni zgodzić z powodu jej niezadowalającego charakteru oraz ze względu na to, iż została przygotowana i wydana niezgodnie z zaleceniami Pańskimi podanymi w Testamencie, Statucie i Pismach brata Russella i którą z tego powodu sumienie zabrania im rozprowadzać. Od wielu dowiadujemy się, iż powaga sytuacji się zwiększyła przez przedłożenie im książki pod tytułem „Dokonana tajemnica”, i utrzymywanie, że jest to długo oczekiwane wyjaśnienie ksiąg Objawienia i Ezechiela. Wielu wiernych Badaczy Biblii mówi nam, iż po uważnym zbadaniu tej książki i po modlitwie, nie usłyszawszy tam głosu Dobrego Pasterza mówiącego do swych wiernych owieczek, odmawiają pójścia za jej głosem jako należącym do obcego. Ci wierni bracia i siostry zwracają naszą uwagę na fakt, iż książka ta żegluje pod fałszywą banderą; twierdzą oni bowiem, a my wierzymy, iż słowo: „pośmiertna” jest zupełnie nie na miejscu w odniesieniu do tej książki, dlatego, że ona nie zawiera ani jednego zdania z pism brata Russella, które nie było wydane przed jego śmiercią i które, tak dalece jak jest znane, zamierzał zawrzeć w zamierzonym przez siebie Siódmym Tomie; dlatego nie może to być Siódmy Tom brata Russella, ani pośmiertny, ani żaden inny. W ten sposób od razu widać, że z jednej strony, przez twierdzenie, iż jest to jego pośmiertne dzieło, i z drugiej strony przez wychwalanie go przez nie, nawet ponad jego wielkie zasługi, złożono na nim odpowiedzialność za przesadne chwalenie samego siebie. Oprócz tego ci, którzy są wierni i czujni wskazują nam, iż tysiące, pobudzone twierdzeniem, że to jest pośmiertne dzieło brata Russella, przyjęły tę mierną książkę jako jego, i dlatego przemawia ona z autorytetem, którego nie posiada i zapewniła sobie oraz swoim autorom i wydawcom autorytet i prestiż wśród licznych braci znacznie przewyższający jej i ich zasługi; autorytet i prestiż, które są wynikiem nie ich osiągnięć, lecz brata Russella jako „onego sługi” w ciągu wielu lat najchwalebniejszej służby. Co więcej, poświęceni bracia, którzy w bardzo rzeczowy sposób zbadali ten tom, zgodnie z prawdą zwracają nam uwagę, iż odnosi on do Towarzystwa symbole biblijne, które oznaczają co innego, oraz że przez to tysiące są doprowadzane do przekonania, iż Towarzystwo ma przed Bogiem stanowisko wielce przewyższające to, które, jako takie, ma w rzeczywistości, oraz do wynikającego stąd oddawania mu i jego urzędnikom odpowiednio wielkiej czci i posłuszeństwa. Na przykład, anioł z Objawienia 8:3-6 jest interpretowany jako symbolizujący Towarzystwo, natomiast ofiarowanie kadzidła jest funkcją wyłącznie Najwyższego Kapłana. Organizacja gospodarcza, taka jak Towarzystwo, nie może znajdować się w Świątnicy, a tym bardziej ofiarować tam kadzidła. Podobnie Objawienie 14:18 zostało błędnie zastosowane. Wystarczy tu powiedzieć, że wielu braci ma nadzieję, iż pod Pańską Opatrznością liczne błędy i mylne stosowanie wersetów biblijnych w tym tomie zostanie jeszcze wykazane tak, aby prawda mogła być wyraźniej odróżniona. I znów, nasi bracia, pragnąc i starając się iść za głosem Dobrego Pasterza, zwracają naszą uwagę na fakt, iż wielu przyjaciół w godny ubolewania sposób jest błędnie nauczanych na temat „przewodu” przez ukryte twierdzenie, iż Towarzystwo praktycznie ma wszelki autorytet i władzę, jakie miał brat Russell i ono, gdy jeszcze był wśród nas. Podczas gdy nasi bracia utrzymują iż br. Russella autorytet „przewodu” i władza jako „Sługi wiernego i roztropnego”, podającego pokarm domownikom wiary, przestały istnieć wraz z jego śmiercią i nigdy nie zostały przeniesione na inną osobę ani organizację, a Towarzystwo, zgodnie ze swoim Statutem i Boską Opatrznością, było i jest niczym więcej niż przewodem współpracy między zwolennikami w posyłaniu swoich posłannictw. Ponadto, jako część obecnej srogiej próby, wśród braci jest wysuwany argument, że większość uzyskiwana przez głosujących w zborach jest wyrazem Pańskiego upodobania i w ten sposób wielu braci zostało przekonanych, iż większość w „próbnym głosowaniu” oraz udział głosujących w ostatnich wyborach stanowiły wyraz Pańskiego upodobania jako zobowiązującego do współpracy cały Kościół, podczas gdy wierni bracia, chodząc w świetle swoich lamp, zwracają naszą uwagę na fakt, że ta zasada większości ma właściwe zastosowanie jedynie pośród wiernego i w pełni poświęconego ludu Bożego, któremu nigdy nie dano prawa dyktowania Panu jak Jego praca ma być wykonywana, a tym bardziej odrzucania jego zarządzeń. Jeśli tę zasadę większości mamy stosować bez zastrzeżeń do wszystkich, którzy wzywają Imienia Chrystusowego, to wymagałaby ona przyjęcia i poparcia doktryn oraz praktyk Kościoła rzymskokatolickiego, który stanowi większość. Następnie nasi wierni bracia podkreślają że na początku Wieku Ewangelii pojawiło się wielkie odstępstwo, a wiernych świętych tego okresu liczebnie wysoce przewyższyły masy nie poświęconych i częściowo poświęconych, a mniejszość składająca się z wiernych nie ulegała ani nie poddawała się głosowi większości, lecz pozostała lojalna swemu Panu oraz zasadom sprawiedliwości. Z powodu takiej wierności Bogu piętnowano ich jako „heretyków” i prześladowano aż na śmierć. Podobnie wierny lud Boży zawsze był w mniejszości przez wszystkie stulecia Wieku Ewangelii. Serdecznie umiłowani w Panu, powyższe przedstawia tylko częściowo i bardzo delikatnie obecną sytuację pośród ludu Prawdy na całym świecie, który utrzymuje, iż jest zwolennikiem doktryn i nauk Biblii, tak jak je wyjaśnił brat Russell. Nieunikniony kryzys, do którego doprowadziły te okoliczności i warunki, jest jednym z najpoważniejszych i ogólnoświatowych podziałów pomiędzy braćmi. Jak głęboko te rzeczy i ich rezultaty wprawiają w zakłopotanie i zasmucają serca wiernych, nie da się wyrazić słowami; o tym wie Znawca serc. W wielu przypadkach pociągają one za sobą zerwanie czułych więzów i oznaczają zaniechanie kontaktów z wieloma osobami, które bardzo kochaliśmy. „Którzyśmy się z sobą mile w tajności naradzali, i do domu Bożego społecznie chadzali” (Ps 55:15). Chętnie pomoglibyśmy braciom wydostać się z smutnego stanu. Pytani przez wielu, kto jest odpowiedzialny za obecnie istniejący stan rzeczy, odpowiadamy iż w obliczu tego, co już zostało powiedziane oraz wielu dodatkowych faktów przytoczonych wyżej w publikacjach, pozostawiamy uważnemu czytelnikowi decyzję i modlimy się dla każdego i wszystkich o Boskie kierownictwo w tej samej sprawie. Istnieje Jedyny, którego nieskończona mądrość pozwala Jemu znać wszystkie rzeczy i którego sąd jest sprawiedliwy, a to nam wystarczy, że mamy zapewnienie, iż Sędzia całej ziemi będzie postępował właściwie. Przez kilka miesięcy poprzedzających ostatnie doroczne wybory wielu wiernych braci oraz sióstr żywiło nadzieję i szczerze ufało, że na tym dorocznym zebraniu zostaną podjęte pełne i całkowite ustalenia dzięki którym wszyscy bracia, których to dotyczy mogliby zostać w pełni wysłuchani w obecności udziałowców i tym samym byłoby możliwe polubowne rozwiązanie, gdyż wielu osobom i zborom oficjalnie powiedziano, iż te sprawy powinny być i będą dyskutowane na tym zebraniu udziałowców, a nie w zborach. Jakże niewymownie rozczarowani byli ci drodzy bracia, którzy będąc obecni na ostatnich rocznych wyborach ujrzeli, że wszystkie wysiłki wyjaśnienia sytuacji zostały stłumione, a okazje zaprowadzenia pokoju i harmonii odrzucone. Wciąż jednak są tacy, którzy pytają czy nie powinniśmy poczynić wszelkich ustępstw i ofiar, aby pozostać w harmonii z Towarzystwem? Odpowiedź myślących braci jest odpowiedzią naszego Pana i Apostołów jako naszych przykładów i nauczycieli. Tak, pod warunkiem że ofiarą są osobiste preferencje, a nie zasady. O samym Zbawicielu jest napisane: „Umiłowałeś sprawiedliwość, a nienawidziłeś nieprawości; przeto pomazał cię, o Boże! Bóg twój olejkiem wesela nad uczestników twoich”. Nasz Pan uniknąłby swego cierpienia, hańby i wstydu, gdyby wybrał drogę kompromisu, lecz złożywszy uroczyste zobowiązanie wobec Niebiańskiego Ojca, że będzie wykonywał Jego wolę za wszelką cenę, nie pozwolił żadnemu człowiekowi ani żadnej ziemskiej rzeczy zepchnąć Go z drogi obowiązku i posłuszeństwa aż do śmierci. Podobnie święci Prorocy i Apostołowie, z powodu swej wielkiej wiary w Boga okazywali taką lojalność wobec Niego i zasad sprawiedliwości, nie uważając swego życia za drogie dla siebie, nie dbając o ocenę i poklask ludzi, szukali jedynie Boskiej aprobaty. „Maluczkie stadko” wiernych świętych podczas dyspensacji Ewangelii podobnie zdobyło Boskie uznanie, udowadniając swoją miłość dla sprawiedliwości i prawdy oraz nienawiść do nieprawości. Serdecznie umiłowani, czy my, którzy żyjemy w „czasach ostatecznych”, mamy zaniechać lub zapomnieć o tych cennych lekcjach, jakie otrzymujemy przez całe wieki? Czy nie będziemy pamiętać o tym, że Bóg zawsze wyrażał swoje szczególne upodobanie w tych, którzy umiłowali sprawiedliwość za wszelką cenę? Bardziej niż wszystkie ludy ziemi, naśladowcy wielkiego założyciela Chrześcijaństwa mają prawdziwą miłość pokoju, lecz wierni studenci uświęconej historii dobrze wiedzą, iż Bóg upoważnił do pewnych podziałów w przeszłości, i że istnieją zatem pewne okoliczności, które dla pragnących pozostać w harmonii z Bożą wolą czynią rozdzielenie absolutną koniecznością. Tak oto uznajemy, iż w Żniwie Wieku Żydowskiego posłannictwo naszego Pana doprowadziło do rozdzielenia i w Żniwie Wieku Ewangelii posłannictwo naszego Pana ponownie doprowadziło do rozdzielenia i dotąd powoduje rozdzielenia, podziały pośród różnych klas ludzi. Mając dalsze przykłady jak Pismo Święte sankcjonuje rozdzielenia nie bądźmy obojętni na napomnienie świętego Pawła: „Wyjdźcie z pośrodku ich, i odłączcie się, mówi Pan, a nieczystego się nie dotykajcie, a Ja was przyjmę”. Następnie posłuchajmy ostrzeżenia Objawiciela: „Wyjdźcie z niego, ludu mój! abyście nie byli uczestnikami grzechów jego, a iż byście nie wzięli z plag jego”. Sam Mistrz ujawnia potrzebę rozdzielenia, kiedy oświadcza, iż zbierze ze Swojego Królestwa „wszystkie zgorszenia i tych, którzy nieprawość czynią”. Odpowiednio do tego, gorliwe i wierne dzieci Boże w obecnym czasie uporczywie utrzymują, iż Pismo Święte i rozum wskazują że ci, którzy są wierni Pańskim zarządzeniom są usprawiedliwieni przyjmując obecny podział jako fakt, który został im narzucony przez zastosowanie samowolnych prób, o których nigdzie w Piśmie Świętym nie ma mowy, ani których nie zalecał Pastor. Panu pozostawiamy odpowiedzialność za Objawianie obecnych warunków, wierząc iż z całą pewnością On je wywodzi na światło dzienne w „jasnym świeceniu” Swej obecności. W ten sposób z jednej strony jest wyraźny podział, a z drugiej strony, równocześnie z owymi faktami i wydarzeniami, ci bracia, których nazwiska widnieją pod niniejszym listem, otrzymali wiele listów oraz ustne zapewnienia, wyrażające głębokie i prawdziwe odczucie potrzeby tych, którzy są wierni Pańskim sposobom postępowania podanym przez Brata Russella. Wyrażały one ich głębokie i rzeczywiste potrzeby domagające się duchowego pokarmu, świętej usługi i społeczności Nowych Stworzeń, których im się odmawia na skutek nowego zwrotu jaki przyjęły wydarzenia publikacje, działalność i cele wprowadzone w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Te potrzeby, oczywiste dla naszych oczu i uszów, przemawiają do nas jako Boskie nakłanianie do ulgi. Co powinno się zrobić? Czy zaspokojenie tych właściwych pragnień spotka się z odmową? Czy jakikolwiek brat w Chrystusie powinien zamykać serce na takie potrzeby i wołanie o pomoc? KONWENCJA W HOTELU FORT PITT W PITTSBURGHU, PA Z okazji niedawnych corocznych wyborów znaczna liczba przedstawicieli braci z różnych stron, po rozczarowaniu jakim było dla nich dostrzeżenie nie panujących pośród wszystkich harmonii i pokoju, postanowiła spotkać się w sobotę 5 stycznia 1918 roku w nieformalny sposób w celu społeczności, modlitwy i na naradę. Inni o podobnych poglądach dowiedziawszy się o tym, także przybyli i choć może to się wydawać dziwne, niezamierzone i spontanicznie ta nieformalna narada rozrosła się w małą konwencję, która odbyła się w jednym z salonów hotelu Fort Pitt w Pittsburghu, Pa. Następnego dnia miały miejsce trzy kolejne sesje tej konwencji, w których uczestniczyli przedstawiciele pewnej liczby zborów. A ci, którzy w niej uczestniczyli mówili, iż nigdy nie byli na bardziej duchowo wzmacniającej konwencji. Zaiste, dobrze było tam być. Z pewnością był tam Pan oświecając, kierując, wzmacniając i pocieszając swój lud. W trakcie zebrania świadectw wielokrotnie wyrażano potrzebę duchowego pokarmu, pracy i społeczności. Bracia prosili o pomoc dla nich samych, jak i dla ich braci w różnych zborach. Na koniec pewien brat z własnej woli przedłożył wniosek, który przeszedł jednomyślnie, mianując siedmiu braci jako Komitet (z pełnomocnictwem, nadanym później, obsadzania wakatów), aby się starali ustalić jaka jest wola Pana w odniesieniu do tego jakie kroki, jeśli w ogóle należy podjąć, by zaspokoić te potrzeby i podjęli takie kroki, jakie Boska Opatrzność mogłaby im zasugerować, w celu dopomożenia braciom. Jeszcze jeden wniosek został jednomyślnie uchwalony, powierzając Komitetowi przygotowanie listu, który miał być wysłany do tych braci na całym świecie, którzy są zwolennikami zarządzeń danych przez brata Russella prosząc ich, aby wypowiedzieli się, co według nich jest Pańską myślą odnośnie zaspokojenia ich potrzeb w zakresie duchowego pokarmu, usługi i społeczności, jak również jakie rodzaje służby przychodzą im na myśl zgodnie z wolą Pana mogące im pomóc. Ta uchwała wynikła z przekonania, iż Pan wskaże Swoją wolę w tej sprawie głosem Swego ludu. Pragnąc nie podejmować żadnych kroków, chyba że upewniono by się, iż są wolą Pańską, Komitet był wdzięczny za tę sugestię i wraz z całą konwencją modlił się do Pana, aby objawił Swoją wolę w tej sprawie przez odpowiedzi Swego wiernego ludu. Zgodnie z tą uchwałą list został rozesłany w tym celu, by komitet miał pomoc w ustaleniu woli Pana, odnośnie tego co, jeśli w ogóle powinno być zrobione dla zaspokojenia potrzeb wielu wiernych braci. Komitet wygląda Jego odpowiedzi w wyrażonym głosie Jego ludu. Oby łaskawy Ojciec Niebiański sprawił, by to oczekiwanie się spełniło! Dlatego Komitet prosi was umiłowani bracia i siostry, abyście to uczynili sprawą pobożnych rozważań i żarliwej modlitwy, a następnie napisali jakie jest wasze zdanie o Pańskiej woli w sprawie propozycji zawartych w tym liście. WSTĘPNA PROPOZYCJA POMOCY Komitet pragnie zaproponować dwa sposoby, o których wzmianka na konwencji spotkała się z ogólną aprobatą i dzięki którym, jeśli Pan pozwoli, będzie można, jak sądzimy, udzielać pomocy tym, którzy są zwolennikami zasad prawdy i słuszności tak, jak one zostały przedstawione w naukach, zarządzeniach, statucie i testamencie Brata Russella. Pragniemy, abyście się wypowiedzieli co myślicie o ustanowieniu proponowanych form służby. I jeśli uważacie, że to jest wolą Pana, czy będziecie współpracować z Komitetem w podtrzymywaniu takich usług pośród ludu Pańskiego? Z pewnością was zainteresuje, iż cenny dom i działka zostały ofiarowane jako dar, aby były użyte jako główna siedziba do prowadzenia pracy, jeśli Pan zechce, by taka praca była wykonywana. Komitet sugerowałby następujące dwa sposoby, wymienione przy powszechnej aprobacie na Konwencji, dzięki którym, jeśli Pan pozwoli, będzie można pomóc braciom: 1 PRACĘ PIELGRZYMSKĄ i 2 CZASOPISMO. Komitet ma do swojej dyspozycji pewną liczbę doświadczonych i zdolnych braci do służby pielgrzymskiej. W dodatku do pewnej liczby braci do Komitetu Wydawniczego, niektórzy z nich do tego celu są wymienieni w testamencie brata Russella. Ten będzie miał do czasopisma stosowne przedruki z publikowanych artykułów brata Russella, inne pomocne artykuły w odpowiednim czasie, odpowiedzi na pytania i interesujące listy. Oczywiście, to czasopismo w żadnym sensie nie będzie używane jako organ prywatnych spekulacji ani hobby. Jeśli Pan zechce, by istniała taka publikacja, będzie ona wydawana przez komitet pięciu braci w taki sposób, jaki br. Russell przewidział w swoim testamencie dla „Strażnicy”. Komitet pragnie, aby te propozycje nie zostały przyjęte tylko dlatego, iż on je przedstawia. Zostały one podane jedynie po to, by określić wyraźnie tę wstępną propozycję niesienia pomocy. Jeśli którykolwiek z braci uważa, że nie są one zgodne z wolą Pana, prosimy, aby to sam wyraził. Komitet chętnie przyjmie do rozważenia inne propozycje, zwięźle sformułowane. Bez względu na to jakich rodzajów służby Pan będzie pragnął, uczciwy, i ufamy, że pomyślny wysiłek będzie czyniony, aby realizować ideały br. Russella tak jak zostały wyrażone na drugiej stronie „Strażnicy”, gdzie jest przedstawiona jej misja. Praca będzie dla pociechy oraz wsparcia, zwłaszcza świętych, i także będzie jak najwierniej postępować według nauk i zasad, jakie Pan podał przez „Swojego szafarza”. Komitet jak najserdeczniej zobowiązuje się postępować, zgodnie ze swymi możliwościami, według nauk i zasad, podtrzymywany w tym przez Pańską wspomagającą łaskę. Nie z własnej inicjatywy, lecz w imieniu Pańskim, z nominacji i polecenia braci zebranych na wcześniej wzmiankowanej konwencji, niżej podpisany Komitet wysyła wam ten list z braterskimi pozdrowieniami i gorącymi życzeniami Boskich błogosławieństw, prosząc was, serdecznie umiłowani w Panu, byście uważnie rozważyli jego treść z modlitwą płynącą z głębi serca, a następnie odezwali się do nas. Niech wolno będzie Komitetowi uczynić następujące propozycje: (1) Komitet prosi o odpowiedzi jedynie od tych, którzy sympatyzują z jego punktem widzenia. Nie prosimy o listy pochodzące od tych, którzy pragną wspierać innowacje wprowadzane podczas ostatniego roku, ponieważ Komitet spodziewa się, iż odnajdzie Pańską wolę wyrażoną w tej sprawie w glosie tylko tych, którzy są wierni Pańskim drogom, które, jak wierzymy, były dane przez tego „wiernego i roztropnego sługę”. (2) W wypadku gdyby większość (tych, którzy patrzą na sprawy tak samo jak ta Konwencja) doszła do wniosku, iż wolą Pana jest publikowanie czasopisma, praca nad nim będzie się posuwać do przodu tak szybko, jak tylko to możliwe. Jeśli będziemy mieli wystarczającą liczbę subskrypcji czasopisma, zanim pierwszy numer zostanie wysłany, będzie możliwe uzyskanie stawek pocztowych drugiej klasy, tj. 1 cent za funt wagi, w przeciwnym razie będzie to kosztowało 1 cent za dwie uncje. W tym drugim przypadku Komitet może być zmuszony do zapłacenia kilkuset dolarów więcej niż w pierwszym przypadku. Ten fakt skłania Komitet do zaproponowania, aby wszyscy, którzy pragną takiego czasopisma, życzliwie i od razu wysłali swoje subskrypcje, tj. 1 dolar rocznie. Gdyby się okazało, iż nie jest wolą Pana, by takie czasopismo było wydawane, te pieniądze zostaną zwrócone. Dodatkowo niektórzy mogliby pragnąć zamówić czasopismo dla „Ubogich Pańskich” albo dla innych. Można to uczynić podczas dokonywania subskrypcji dla siebie. Prosimy w każdym przypadku o wyraźne napisane pełnego adresu. ::Wasza korespondencja może być adresowana do: :: Pan I.F. Hoskins, :: Sekretarz Lock Box 13, Brooklyn, N. Y. Niżej podpisany Komitet pamiętając, iż Pan jest Głową Kościoła pragnie, aby w tej sprawie działa się nie jego wola, lecz Pańska. A zatem, Drodzy Bracia i Siostry, Komitet usilnie prosi was w imieniu Pańskim, abyście się przyłączyli do niego w modlitwie do Pana, by pokazał jaka jest Jego wola na temat przedstawiony wam w liście. Jest to temat myśli i modlitw wielu świętych na całym świecie. NIE BÓJ SIĘ O SYJONIE! Pan nie zapomni Swojego srodze próbowanego i wiernego ludu. W bardzo łaskawy sposób zobowiązał się wobec niego w przymierzu Sary: „Przez siebie samego przysiągłem, ... rozmnożę nasienie twoje jako gwiazdy niebieskie, ... a odziedziczy nasienie twoje bramy nieprzyjaciół swoich. I błogosławione będą w nasieniu twoim wszystkie narody ziemi”. (1 Moj 22:16-18). W całym Piśmie Świętym są obietnice opracowujące to przymierze związane przysięgą. Dla pociechy i zachęcenia naszych serc cytujemy niektóre z nich: „Nie odstąpię cię, ani cię opuszczę.” (Joz 1:5); „Nie zaniecham cię, ani cię opuszczę” (Hebr 13:5); „Tedy rozmawiali o tym ci, którzy się boją Pana, każdy z bliźnim swoim. I obaczył Pan, a usłyszał, i napisano księgę pamiątki przed obliczem jego dla bojących się Pana i myślących o imieniu jego. Ci mi będą mówi Pan zastępów, w dzień, który ja uczynię, własnością; i zmiłuję się nad nimi, jako się zmiłowywa ojciec nad synem swoim, który mu służy”. (Mat 3:16, 17); „A choćby się i góry poruszyły, i pagórki się zachwiały, jednak miłosierdzie moje od ciebie nie odstąpi, a przymierze pokoju mego nie wzruszy się, mówi twój miłościwy Pan. O utrapiona, wichrem rozmiotana, z pociechy obrana! ... Żadne naczynie urobione przeciw tobie nie zdarzy się, a każdy język powstający przeciw tobie na sądzie potępisz. To jest dziedzictwo sług Pańskich, a sprawiedliwość ich ode mnie, mówi Pan”. (Iz 54:10, 11, 17); „A Bóg mój napełni wszelką potrzebę waszą według bogactwa swego, chwalebnie, w Chrystusie Jezusie”. (Fil 4:19); „Kto ma przykazania moje i zachowuje je, ten jest, który mię miłuje: a kto mię miłuje, będzie go leż miłował Ojciec mój; i ja go miłować będę, ... i do niego przyjdziemy, a mieszkanie u niego uczynimy”. (Jan 14: 21, 23). Nasz Pan obecnie ukazuje się w tych błogosławionych wersetach Pisma Świętego dla naszej pociechy. On jest i pozostanie z nami, jak pozostajemy Jego. Wielce umiłowani bracia i siostry, uczestnicy Niebiańskiego Powołania, zwróćmy pilną uwagę na napomnienia Apostoła: „Wszelka gorzkość, i zapalczywość, i gniew, i wrzask, i bluźnierstwo, niech będą odjęte od was, ze wszelaką złością”. (Ef 4:31) oraz: „Przeto przyobleczcie jako wybrani Boży, święci, i umiłowani, wnętrzności miłosierdzia dobrotliwość, pokorę, cichość, cierpliwość” (Kol 3:12). Na zakończenie, przypomnijmy ostatnie słowa testamentu naszego drogiego Pastora: „Usilnie proszę was wszystkich, abyście trwali w postępie i wzrastali w łasce, znajomości, a przede wszystkim w miłości, wielkim owocu Ducha w jego różnych urozmaiconych formach. Napominam was do cichości nie tylko ze światem, lecz jednych z drugimi; do wzajemnej cierpliwości i ze wszystkimi ludźmi, do łagodności wobec wszystkich, do braterskiej uprzejmości, do pobożności, do czystości. Przypominam wam, iż wszystkie te rzeczy są nam potrzebne, abyśmy mogli osiągnąć obiecane Królestwo i że ów Apostoł nas zapewnił, że jeśli te rzeczy będziemy czynić, nigdy się nie potkniemy, lecz będzie nam dane hojne wejście do wiecznego Królestwa naszego Pana i zbawiciela Jezusa Chrystusa. Moją nadzieją, dla mnie samego, jak również dla całego drogiego Izraela Bożego, jest że wkrótce się spotkamy, aby już więcej się nie rozdzielać, w Pierwszym Zmartwychwstaniu w obecności Mistrza, gdzie jest pełnia radości na zawsze. Gdy się ocucimy będziemy nasyceni obrazem Jego oblicza (Ps 17:15) – „Przemienieni z chwały w chwałę”. Komitet modli się o błogosławieństwa Boże dla was wszystkich tak, jak one zostały ujęte w apostolskim błogosławieństwie: „Łaska Pana Jezusa Chrystusa, miłość Boża, i społeczność Ducha Świętego niech będzie z wami wszystkimi. Amen.” – 2 Kor. 13:13. Z wielką i gorącą miłością do was i do Pana, pozostajemy. Wasi bracia i współsłudzy w Chrystusie, ::J.D. Wright, I.I. Margeson, F.H. McGee, R.G. Jolly, P.S.L. Johnson, I.F. Hoskins i R.H. Hirsch ::Brooklyn, N.Y. 1 marca 1918 Kategoria:Dokumenty